It is known in the present state of the art to provide magnetically actuated pumps wherein an electromagnet is used to reciprocate a piston or flexible diaphragm through suitable linkage to provide the required volumetric displacement. These types of pumps however do not readily adapt themselves to applications where they are required to produce measured amounts of fluid at high pressures.
It is also known that certain metals when placed in a magnetic field react by changing their dimensions. This effect is known as magnetostriction. A more thorough discussion of this phenomenon may be found in the book authored by Richard M. Bozorth entitled "Ferro-Magnetism" and published by the D. Van Nostrand Co. Inc. (September 1968).